


You are no monster

by Hollow_Void



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nice Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: After Levi finds out that Eren's bite marks aren't healing properly and that he is blaming himself for the death of his comrades, he goes to comfort the titan shifter and help him. But within this mix of emotions, will unspoken emotions arise?*Disclaimer- I do not own SNK or the characters mentioned*





	You are no monster

Eren laid in the basement once again, feeling the cold chains against his wrists whenever he moved. They had just completed another expedition where once again many died and Eren had to turn into a titan. His hand throbbed as the bite mark refused to heal properly. However, he didn't want anyone to worry or for Hanji to want to do experiments on him again. He quivered at the idea of the needles being forced into his skin or how the burning feeling of fire traveled in his veins. Or the blood that always appeared in each experiment. Images of his team mates dead bodies flashed through his mind, his mother's lies as she told them to run because her legs 'couldn't move'. It was his fault, he wasn't strong enough, he believed. So instead, he refused to weep for them anymore. Crying wouldn't bring them back. 

He quickly awoke from is thoughts as a figure stepped into his chamber. He recognized his captain but continued to stay quiet. Levi approached the bed and took the chains off Eren, which caused the boy to subconsciously rub his wrists and try to cover the throbbing bite marks on his hand. Unfortunately, the movement didn't go unnoticed as Levi grabbed his hand and pulled away his sleeve. His eyes widened as he noticed how much pain the younger boy was in. Eren apologized saying how he won't let it get in the way of his performance in training. Levi didn't care though, for he saw the real pain and felt guilt for Eren instead. Slowly, he pulled his cravat off and wrapped the titan shifter's hand up, letting it absorb the blood that continued to flow.

"Hey brat, why didn't you tell me you were in pain?" Levi's voice sounded normal, but Eren picked up on the concern that the captain tried to hide.

"I didn't want you to worry about a monster like me, I mean, I am meant to be humanities' last hope. I shouldn't feel the pain or make others feel worry. I am a weapon. When weapons get broken they don't feel emotion."

"You are not 3DM gear brat, you can feel emotion, you can tell me. I don't see you as a weapon. I see you as someone who had no other choice than to see themselves as a tool." Levi forced Eren's face to look at him. "Its okay Eren we all have scars, they do not mean you are weak, they just mean that you were stronger than the thing that tried to kill you, in your case, yourself. And that is hard to do, believe me, you beat the monsters in your head and decided to used them instead. I have scars as well." 

Levi pulled up his shirt to reveal many small scars that painted his chest and stomach. There were more than Eren had and he couldn't help but trace his fingers over each one. He was mesmerized at how even humanities' strongest could bare so many scars. He noticed the long scar that went down his shoulder and remembered how it happened. Levi didn't show emotion when it happened. 

He retraced the bite marks on his hand before noticing that Levi also bared the same mark on his hand. Confused, Eren grabbed Levi's hand and bought it to his mouth, kissing the mark that was probably going to scar. Levi explained that he knew that Eren's hand hadn't been healing and that he wanted to feel the pain that Eren felt every time he was made to become a monster. Tears formed in Eren's eyes at the thought that Levi wanted to know how much pain he was in. He grabbed Levi's face and bought it to his. They bumped foreheads and Eren reassured Levi that it was better for him to feel the pain than watch more of his comrades die. Levi closed the gap between him and Eren and shared a short kiss before putting his shirt on and grabbing Eren's hand. 

"Lets get your hand washed and bandaged up if you don't it will become more filthy than it already is. You can stay in my room as well tonight because it is freezing down here." He was right, being this low and not having glass on his window, only bars, meant that he was vulnerable to the cold and that snow could fall in, like today. "Don't tell the military police though, they will have our heads and I don't want you to be lonely or feel guilty for the squad's death to the female titan either, okay?"

Eren nodded and followed Levi out of the room, his scarred hand placed in Levi's warm one. They got to the end of the hall when they bumped into Hanji. She screamed in delight in seeing them and didn't seem to notice that they were holding hands. Levi quickly made an excuse about her newest titan showing weird symptoms to make her leave her lab. She quickly rushed off, leaving the two alone in the dimly lit room. Eren sat in a chair as Levi cleaned his hand with a towel, freeing it of his blood. He then quickly bandaged it up before giving a gentle kiss on the material. 

Once both were in Levi's room Eren suggested that they both got some tea before sitting on the sofa. There was an awkward silence between them as they sat next to each other. Half an hour passed and Eren had fallen asleep against Levi's shoulder. He didn't care though. Instead he shuffled so Eren was laying on his side and he was also lying down, letting sleep take over his senses. 

A blanket was draped over them as they both lay deep in sleep, not noticing that it was Hanji that placed the quilt there. 

For the first time for a while, Eren felt human and Levi didn't feel alone. Instead, they felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this is my first fic. I love this paring soo much. Please tell me how you feel about it in the comments.


End file.
